Bonne soirée!
by dexash
Summary: ATTENTION : guimauve powaaaaa! De la guimauve bien dégoulinante de bon sentiment... je me fais honte des fois. mais puisque c'est écrit, autant publier BoNnE lEcTuRe !a vous de choisir quels persos vous préférez...


La minichaîne que Laura lui avait ramenée de la Terre était là, les CD déjà dedans. Il était habillé. Mais qu'avait-il donc oublié ? Ah oui ! Les bougies. Une des athosiennes lui en avait gentiment donné plus qu'il ne lui en fallait, et elles embaumaient ses quartiers.

_Zut, zut et zut, mais où est donc ce foutu briquet ??Ah le voilà._

Il passa presque cinq minutes à allumer et à disposer les bougies un peu partout. Quand il s'estima satisfait, il recula et se plaça au milieu de la pièce, pour juger de l'effet.

Des guirlandes de lumière. Voilà l'impression que l'on avait. D'un des balcons supérieurs, quelqu'un l'observait, à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait.

Elle savait bien, elle, qu'il n'était pas qu'une brute. Qu'avant d'être un soldat, il était un homme. Elle avait su peu à peu le faire se rouvrir aux autres, lui que la vie avait tant marqué.

Un bruit de porte la fit sourire.

Deux mains vinrent se nouer au tour de sa taille et un torse ferme vint frôler son dos. Elle s'abandonna sans retenue à l'étreinte, en soupirant de contentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec tant d'intérêt » souffla la voix chaude de son compagnon.

« Regarde. Elle va apprécier, il a fait tout plein d'efforts… »

« Je vais finir par être jaloux, moi… »

Un baiser langoureux l'interrompit.

« Rassuré ? » fit-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Je sais pas trop… » Sourit-il, faisant mine de réfléchir.

Elle rit franchement, avant de reporter son regard sur l'objet de son attention. Même de là où le couple se trouver, on devinait la lueur des bougies.

Pendant ce temps, la nervosité montait au milieu des bougies.

_J'espère qu'elle va apprécier…_

Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses interrogations. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, ses doutes s'envolèrent comme par magie.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? » dit doucement la jeune femme.

Il souffla.

« Non, mais tu es… éblouissante. »

Un sourire étincelant le remercia.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

« Entre. »

Il s'effaça, lui laissant le passage.

Arrivée au milieu de la pièce, elle s'arrêta et sourit. « C'est très joli. Merci » dit-elle doucement, touchée qu'il ait fait des efforts pour ce rendez-vous.

Il l'invita à passer à table et ils dînèrent dans une ambiance agréable, discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'eux-mêmes, se racontant et se dévoilant au travers d'anecdotes diverses. L'ambiance feutrée incitait à la conversation, et c'est seulement au dessert - qu'il proposa de prendre sur le balcon -, qu'il osa lui prendre la main. Elle la lui abandonna bien volontiers, heureuse qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il posa l'assiette sur le rebord, avant d'attirer la jeune femme à lui, et de se placer derrière elle.

« C'est beau non ? »

Les lunes d'Atlantica illuminaient l'océan d'une lueur presque féerique. Elle s'abandonna contre lui, et posa instinctivement la tête au creux de son cou. Et c'est là, avec comme unique spectatrices les étoiles, qu'ils échangèrent un long baiser, le premier d'une longue série qui les ramena sur le lit, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le dessert, ramené in extremis avant la pluie, ils se firent manger l'un l'autre les délicieux chocolats, et finirent la nuit à parler, s'embrasser, ne se lassant pas de se découvrir, et savourant ces moments précieux.

Quant au couple « voyeur », ils avaient quitté le balcon au moment même où elle était entrée dans les quartiers du jeune homme.

Elle avait ri en le voyant sortir un bandeau de sa poche. Il lui avait caché les yeux, avant de la guider vers leurs quartiers. Elle avait entendu coulisser la porte, puis il l'avait poussé doucement.

Il sourit en entrant dans leur quartier. Sa surprise était au point. Toute à son ami, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que son compagnon mijotait quelque chose. Il alla ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire, avant de revenir près d'elle, et de lui ôter son bandeau.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. Lui aussi avait mis des bougies partout, et des pétales de fleurs jonchaient le sol, traçant un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, où la grande baignoire se remplissait doucement, exhalant un délicat parfum.

Il lui encercla la taille des bras, et lui souffla : « je crois que la pauvre Charin n'a plus du tout de bougies… »

Elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser, prélude à une longue et belle soirée.

_Voilà j'avais envie de guimauve et de douceur ce soir. Je crois que l odeur de la cire et de l'encens m'est monté à la tête. Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même. Si c'est le cas, le petit bouton pour laisser vos commentaires est juste à gauche. _


End file.
